Carita Feliz
by heyimtephy
Summary: No podía culpar su falta de modales, estaban agotados, no sabia como ella seguía parada quitándose los guantes llenos de sangre, llevaban 12 horas en labor, y les quedaba aun buen camino por recorrer. Doctor AU.


"Estoy muerto" "Somos dos" Raven respondió a su compañero que se lanzo sin ninguna gracia al sillón instalado para el equipo encargado del quirófano. No podía culpar su falta de modales, estaban agotados, no sabia como ella seguía parada quitándose los guantes llenos de sangre, llevaban 12 horas en labor, y les quedaba aun buen camino por recorrer. "Hey pajarito..." el hombre tirado en el sofá como estrella de mar golpeaba sus muslos como si la invitara a sentarse en ellos. "Ni loca Jason" "Tenemos 30 minutos para que las enfermeras terminen, minutos que podemos tomar para descansar. Este es el único sillón que hay, yo que tu aprovecharía la oferta" "Por jerarquía yo debería tener ese lugar..tu eres el ayudante, yo el cirujano principal" "En este hospital hay igualdad. Así que, ¿tomas la oferta o la dejas?" Viendo su cara de engreído sabia que no iba a ceder el lugar. Sabia que se odiaría por lo que iba a acceder a hacer pero su cuerpo necesitaba esos 30 minutos de descanso para poder continuar, y el suelo estaba obsoleto por higiene. "Quiero ver tus manos y tu cosa" apuntaba a su entrepierna "alejados de mi cuerpo, he escuchado cosas horribles sobre ti por parte de las enfermeras" "No creo que hayan sido horribles te lo aseguro, es muy largo" esa sonrisa picaría que lo caracterizaba se plasmaba en su rostro. "Olvídalo...el piso se ve muy limpio hoy" "Solo bromeaba Rae, anda, ven con Santa" otra vez golpeaba sus muslos en invitación. "No pienses cosas extrañas, esto es por que estoy exhausta" suspiro agotada sentándose sobre los muslos del hombre con cuidado de no tocar otra parte de su cuerpo "Sin emocionarte Todd" "No prometo nada Doctora" —- "Doctor Todd" "Doctor Todd" Jason comenzaba a entrar nuevamente a la realidad escuchando una dulce voz llamándolo de su delicioso descanso. "Estamos listos para comenzar en 10 minutos..será mejor que despierte" "5 minutos más..." mascullaba todavía con sueño sin abrir sus ojos. "Les deje dos tazas de café en el contador y el material listo, por favor despierte a la Dra Roth...Los necesitamos en 10...La operación continua." La operación... **¡La operación!** Su cerebro hizo sinapsis recordando aquel hombre mayor que dejaron por media hora a manos de las enfermeras. "Estoy despierto, estoy despierto" Jason abrió los ojos en par en par para ver a una mujer de apareciera hindú asomándose por encima de él "Gracias enfermera Singh...yo me encargo de la Doctora." Se quedaron dormidos, ¿En que momento?. Lo ultimo que recordaba era a Raven sentándose sobre sus piernas, después de eso un codazo en la costilla cuando bromeo en abrazarla para que relajara su cuerpo y entonces nada, solo oscuridad. Todavía estaban en el sillón, el tenia casi todo su cuerpo ocupando cada espacio del mueble mientras que la mujer estaba sobre él en posición fetal con su cabeza descansado por debajo de su barbilla y ambos brazos envolviéndolo en un abrazo, posición que seguramente tomo durante su siesta. Tanto que lo había amenazado en matarlo si la tocaba para que al final ella fuera quien lo tuviera totalmente atrapado entre sus brazos. Estaba a punto de despertarla para que pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando y hacerla enojar un poco cuando una idea paso sobre su mente. "Hey, mi Solstice" llamo la atención de la enfermera que lo despertó hace unos momento antes de que desapareciera. "Dígame Doctor Todd" la enfermera sonreía ante el apodo que le había puesto. No era especial, le tenia uno a cada trabajador del hospital, pero si ella lo creía así, quien era el para matarle sus ilusiones. "Podrías hacerme un favor" le decía sin moverse un solo centímetro del sillón en temor de despertar a su compañera "¿Puedes tomar mi celular de la mesa y poner la cámara?" Oh, esto seria mucho mejor. — Raven se encontraba en su oficina dentro del hospital general de Gotham, venia de visitar a su paciente, el señor Kent, quien maravillosamente respondía bien a la recuperación de su reciente operación. Estaba alegre de saber eso, esa cirugía fue unos de sus mas grandes retos, 18 horas de operación a corazón abierto. El procedimiento era muy complicado pero todo aumentaba cuando el paciente llegaba de emergencia. Agradecía al equipo que la acompaño en todo momento, incluso a ese mujeriego y egocentrico de Todd. Hablando de él, era un suertudo, justo de terminar una operación tan larga casualmente le tocaban sus vacaciones. Bueno, esas eran los privilegios del ser el hijo del dueño. Razón por la cual al principio lo odiaba. Un día llego sin avisar nada con anterioridad para presentarse como un nuevo miembro del equipo, obviamente todos pensaron que su puesto era solo por las conexiones de su padre pero él chico demostró con el tiempo ser una pieza importante dentro del área de la salud. La atención de Raven se dirigió al sonido que provenía de su celular informándole la llegada de nuevo mensaje. La pantalla mostraba el nombre de Jason Todd. "Hablando del diablo..." tomo el dispositivo para leer lo que había escrito. _'Hey ¿Como le va a la doctora numero 1 de Gotham?'_ _'No mejor que a ti'_ _'Eso crees tu'_ _'vine a ver al viejo de mi padre?'_ _'...'_ _'¿Que?'_ _'...awww, ¿me extrañas?'_ _'Tanto como extrañar un malestar en el estomago '_ _'Yo se que disfrutas de mi presencia muñeca'_ _'Ni en tus sueños más locos'_ _'Tal vez no en los míos pero si en los tuyos'_ ¿De que hablaba?. Trato de ignorarlo, no iba a dejar que la hiciera enojar, pero el sonido de su celular era muy insistente. _'De seguro en este momento te estas preguntando'_ _'¿De que demonios habla Jason sexy Todd?'_ _'No te preocupes mi linda pajarita'_ _'Tengo la prueba perfecta para explicártelo'_ _'Solstice me envió este pequeño recuerdo de nuestro ultimo trabajo'_ **Jason Todd envió un archivo adjunto.** Había enviado una foto que temia abrír, mencionaba a la enfermera que bautizo como soltisce, con eso tuvo suficiente para dudar sobre lo que esa imagen contenía. Jason era muy popular por andar jugueteando con las enfermeras, algo que nunca había visto pero siempre escuchaba entre las conversaciones de ese grupo de mujeres. Sin pensarlo más le dio click al enlace. Oh dios. El calor se hacia presente en su rostro; vergüenza, y como no estarlo viendo esa foto de los dos en aquel sillón, acurrucados en una posición muy intima, lo peor era que él casi ni la tocaba, en cambio ella parecía un koala aferrándose a un árbol. _'¡Borra eso inmediatamente!'_ _'_ _:) '_ _'_ _¿¡QUE?!'_ _'_ _:) '_ _'¡Todd!_ ' Paso un tiempo sin que le contestara, eso no ayudaba a su ansiedad. Rápidamente en su aplicación de mensajería busco el contacto de Jason para ver su ultima conexión. Hace una hora. Obviamente la estaba evitando. Entonces sus ojos en curiosidad se enfocaron en la imagen de perfil que tenia y casi le daba un infarto. Ahí en el circulo por una lado de su nombre se encontraba como su foto principal la imagen de ellos abrazados o, mejor dicho, de ella aferrándose al hombre. Su corazón estaba entrando en panico, ahora todos podrían ver esa foto. _'Todd borra esa foto' -14:22_ _'Todd...contestame'- 14 55_ _'¡Jason, estas muerto!' 16:00_


End file.
